1. Field
The technical field relates to an image display system and a method for detecting a touch input by using the image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display system with touch input functions may include a touch system, a display panel, a display driver, and a host.
When a predetermined image is displayed on the display panel of the image display system, a user may provide a touch input by touching the touch system using a stylus or a finger. The touch system may transmit information concerning the detected touch input to the host. The host may transmit image data corresponding to the touch input to the display driver based on the information. The display driver may drive the display panel in response to the image data. Accordingly, an image corresponding to the touch input may be displayed on the display panel.